


My Star Stark⭐️7⃣️

by ferrari44444444



Category: Tony Stark - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 虫铁, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:37:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444





	My Star Stark⭐️7⃣️

“Amazing ！我简直不敢相信你说了什么！”Miss Potts用看外星人的眼神看着她以为会相伴一生的男人。  
“说定婚的是你，想结婚的是你，想生孩子的是你，现在你说你搞错了？”女人拍了桌子，“你确定这是一个快50岁的男人说的话，而不是5岁？！”  
“我很抱歉，是的。”男人睁着一双让人又爱又恨的无辜的大眼睛，镇静地表情像已经演练过十次。

You're like a storm against the window  
你就像窗前狂啸的风暴  
Follow me round just like a shadow  
像影子一样伴随我的左右  
I'll swim a never-ending ocean  
我将在这大洋中无穷地遨游  
Until you bring back your devotion  
一直到你收回你无边的忠诚

“好吧，如果你愿意，我们谈谈你到底搞错了什么。”女人深呼吸接过Dummy送来的咖啡，坐下望着她深爱的男人。  
“所以你爱他，不爱我？他不是和别人一样化成灰了吗？你甚至不知道他在哪里！”她发誓从两人相恋起，第一次用看之前老板的表情对上他，这个事隔多年重新任性的男人。  
“我只是不想骗你。Pep，”男人伸手抚摸她的长发，“我喜欢你，现在也是。可是我的心在为他跳动，我做不到欺骗自己，也不愿意骗你。”  
女人望着他，感觉自己已疲惫到无话可说。  
从他外星回来后的表现，她已经预感到这一天。现在摊牌，她不知道自己是松了口气还是感觉这天来的太晚。  
“你知道，”女人望向男人眼中的星空，“我向来不能拒绝你任何要求。”  
“Thanks，Pep！”男人拥抱了她，“You know I love you。”  
是的，他爱她，做为好朋友，好伙伴，家人，除了⋯灵魂伴侣。  
那是属于另一个发光体的位置，他们都知道。

It's like I live a thousand lifetimes  
这就像我得活上千年  
Still looking for the one that feels right  
一直不断地寻找唯一的真爱  
See moving on just isn't working  
现在已经无需继续前行  
You lit the fire that I‘d burn in  
你的火种燃起了我心中的烈焰

“你是准备用尽一切找回他吗？”  
走之前，女人思考再三，还是问了出来。  
男人耸耸肩，丢给她一个灿烂的微笑。  
“真的值得吗？”用生命为代价去冒险，真是个坏得不能再坏的主意了。  
燃烧整个生命去爱的感觉，整片天空被点亮，不亲身经历过，是无法用语言传达的。  
他必须亲自用双手抓住那飘忽不定的命运。  
⋯还有那命定之人。

And all I've been doing is protecting   
我现在一直在做的便是悉心呵护  
A lie for the sake of my pride   
出于自傲而撒出一个谎言  
While all the others had me thinking尽管所有人都叫我三思而行  
We could be more than just amazing 我们能做到超乎不可思议

发现他的小朋友眼睛离不开自己已经很久了，久到男人忘了是不是从第一次相见就一直如此。  
责任混着自惭形秽，他刻意忽视他的心意，愧疚又推动他为男孩做更多的安排和打算。  
少年心中的憧憬迟早会褪色，初恋总止步于现实。没有人会知道天使愿为爱献身。  
亲眼目睹了那份决然，他不能再对他赤裎的真心视而不见，他不想继续因为虚荣而维持谎言般的生活。  
因为他的天使是最好的。他值得一切赞美的语言，最温柔的对待，捧在手心里的呵护，一生一世的保驾护航。  
I guess I’m holding on to my faith   
我猜我正坚守我的信仰   
A solid hope I’m heading your way 抱着坚实希望我追随着你   
And crawling over is so tempting  
努力向上是这么诱人   
We could be more than just amazing  
我们能做到超乎不可思议

“Sir，他们刚在连接器迎回了蚁人。”Friday突如其来的汇报打断了男人的思绪，他瞬间觉得世界亮了。  
“他现在在哪里？我马上要见到他！”男人开始换衣服，准备出门。  
“正在来的路上，估计十五分钟后抵达。”  
“太好了！”男人露出狂喜的表情，“我要到门口去迎接他。”  
如果蚁人还在，事情成功的机率无疑成倍增长，他已经迫不及待地想要看到他的天使了。

I couldn’t see it  
我看不见它   
I must have believed a lie   
难道我必须相信一个谎言   
If I admit it would you let me make it right?  
要是我承认，你会让我纠正错误吗？  
Amazing, amazing, amazing

Is it all gone  
一切都过去了吗?  
Oh no,say all  
不，说出一切吧！  
We could be more than just  
我们不仅仅是  
We could be more than just amazing  
我们不仅仅是令人惊讶而已！

Peter没想到相遇来得这么快。  
当他莫名其妙被卷入一堆什么东西里被吸入一个密闭的容器，再睁眼时，被从空中倾泄而下。还没站稳观察四周，熟悉的味道让他抬眼望去一一视线变得有些模糊⋯  
站在面前的那个男人一一  
“Mr .Stark⋯我是在做梦吗？”


End file.
